Jack Skellington/Gallery
Images of Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Promotional Images Jack-skellington-christmas.jpg Jack Skellington.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg ytre.jpg Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Christmas.jpg Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas manga.jpg Renders Jack Skellingtontransparent.png Santa Claus Jack.png Stock Art Jack Skellington.png Jack Skellington 3.jpg Jack and Sally.png|Jack and Sally clipnight52.gif clipnight2.gif clipnight.gif Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Holiday Jack Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Scary-jack-skellington.png Concept Art Igor and Jack Original Scene.jpg Jackskellington.jpeg JACK-progression_01.jpg|Jack Skellington in Disney INFINITY: from concept to figure Jack_Skelengton_Disney_INFINITY_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Disney INFINITY. Screenshots ''The Nightmare Before Christmas Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Arising Nmbc 055.jpg 595.jpg|Jack during the celebration of Halloween Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-469.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-549.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-696.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-709.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-724.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-732.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-752.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-754.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-756.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-760.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-782.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-787.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-793.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-850.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg|Jack reciting ''Hamlet Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-965.jpg Jack.lament.jpg|Jack laments Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1237.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1248.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg|"What is this?" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1543.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1551.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1568.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1582.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1615.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1626.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1638.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1683.jpg|"What's this? There's white things in the air." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1720.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1735.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1752.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1815.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1831.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1906.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1946.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2367.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2373.jpg|"Immediately!" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2463.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2469.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2529.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2547.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2561.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2602.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2616.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg|"Well...I may as well give them what they want." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2692.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2724.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2729.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2751.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2757.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2787.jpg|Jack's evil-looking face Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2799.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2809.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2810.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg|"There's got to be a logical way to explain this." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2979.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2999.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3020.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3079.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3106.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3117.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg|Whoa! That can't be right! Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3173.jpg|"Hmm. Interesting reaction." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg|"But what does it mean?" Tumblr_nfsk9fA3621qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3426.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3725.jpg Jack.thinking.jpg|Jack and Zero Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg Tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg|Jack facepalm nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Jack's scary-looking face Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Jack posing as Santa Claus Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6065.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg Jack.Santa.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|"They're trying to hit us!" nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7153.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg|ZERO! nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|Jack falls to the ground nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7354.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7442.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7483.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg Jack Angry.jpg|"Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?" nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7594.jpg|"And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King!" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|"That's right! I am the Pumpkin King!" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7600.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7613.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7639.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7647.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7690.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7705.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7734.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7738.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7742.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7767.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7843.jpg Oogie-Boogie-nightmare-before-christmas-226888 716 451.jpg|"Hello, Oogie." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7857.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7865.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7972.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8037.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8061.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8063.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8067.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8087.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8139.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8198.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8244.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8309.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8397.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg JackxSally.jpg|Jack and Sally Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8463.jpg Miscellaneous Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 1.18.09 PM.png|Jack Skellington as a Pirate Captain in James and the Giant Peach. Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|Jack Skellington to the left P&f pumpkin king.png|Jack's scarecrow form in Phineas and Ferb Printed Media May11th.png|His Disneystrology page. cp_FWB_Nightmare_20120926.jpg Magica02.png|Jack's cameo as a face on the Source Absorber in the Darkwing Duck comic Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack as he appears in Kingdom Hearts Jack_Skellington_(Art).png Jack_Skellington_KH.png Jack_Skellington_(Santa_outfit)_KHII.png KHII - Sandy Claws.png Kingdom-Hearts-HD-2-5-Remix-02.jpg Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzJack.png|Jack's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Cruella.png|Jack emoji on the Halloween 2017 app icon. Miscellaneous Jack Skellington Sprite.gif S24112 ps2 7.jpg|Jack, as he appears in Oogie's Revenge Soul Robber.jpg|Jack using his Soul Robber in Oogie's Revenge 387699 266288740096490 173856826006349 741786 264117762 n.jpg|Jack Skellington in Disney Universe Jack Disney Infinity Head.png Summer Tour Jack.png 16 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack in Disney Magical World Disney magic castle my happy life-2312345.jpg jackskellington_xbox.png|Jack Skellington's costume in Xbox Jack Skellinton Disney INFINITY.png Tink&stitch toybox 4.jpg Jack_Skellington_Disney_Infinity.jpg Ovjack.jpg wallpaper_the_nightmare_before_christmas_oogies_revenge_01_1600.jpg Jack Skellington Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Jack Skellington in Disney Magic Kingdoms Jack SkellingtonDH.png|Jack Skellington in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Jack Skellington DHBM.png Disney Parks Jack Skellington HKDL.jpg|Jack Skellington in one of the Disney Parks Jack Sally.jpg jackskellingtonautograph.jpg|Jack's signature. Jack Skellington HKDL GitP.jpg|Jack in Glow in the Park Halloween Parade. Jack skellington disneys learn to draw series.jpeg Disneyparks Jack.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous $(KGrHqZ,!igF!Q7Qd4O7BQRWbC0tIw~~60 12.JPG|A Holiday pin featuring Peter Pan and Tinker Bell Medicom-toy-mickey-mouse-jack-skellington-02.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Jack Skellington sculpture Play-Arts-Kingdom-Hearts-II-Vol-3.-Jack-Skellington-Action-Figure-02.jpg Jack Skellington (Play Arts Figure - Series 4).png Jack Skellington kh figurine.jpg Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington Holiday Mystery Collection - Halloween Jack.jpeg DLR - 13 Treats in 5 Frightful Weeks Series (Jack Skellington on Front Gates).jpeg Jack Skellington Illuminated Sculpture.jpg Jack Skellington Christmas Soft Toy.jpg The Nightmare Before Christmas Tree Topper.jpg Jack as Santa Figurine, Grand Jester Collection.jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Jack_Mummy_and_Kid_Pin.jpg jack_plush.jpg jack wobbler.jpg jack_santa wobbler.jpg 1259000441932.jpeg 1259000441933.jpeg 6434045563449.jpeg jackskellington necklace.jpg 15-Jack.jpg|Jack Skellington Funko POP! figure 72-SantaJackSkellington.png|Sandy Claws Jack Funko POP! figure Pumpkin-king-POP.jpg|Pumpkin King Jack Funko POP! figure 69-Jackskell.jpg|Day of the Dead Jack Funko POP! figure TsumTsumNightmareVinyls.png Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum plush Jack Skellington Sandy Claws Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Sandy Claws Jack Tsum Tsum plush Tsum Tsum Sentinel Cars Series 1 Poster.jpg Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Charm Jack.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 2.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg The Pumpkin King (Jack) Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Jack Snoflake POP.jpg Funko Pop NYCC Exclusive Jack and Vampire Teddy.jpg Jack Skellington Sandy Claws Smiling Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Jack Skellington Angry Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg JackSkellington_TNBC1.png|Jack in the manga. JackZero TNBCManga3.png|Jack with Zero returning to Halloween town. JackSkellington_TNBCManga2.png|Jack calling a town meeting. JackSkellington_TNBCManga4.png|Jack tells the town about Christmas in the manga. Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Itty bitty nightmare.JPG Disneyvideoshoppoohshouseofhappyhaunts.jpg JackZeroSally_AsToldByEmoji1.png|Jack, Zero, and Sally in As Told by Emoji. JackResidents_AsToldByEmoji3.png|Jack and the town residents in As Told by Emoji. Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 8.jpg disney-pin-100928-2.jpg|Jack with Mickey Ears JackXmasMansion.JPG Jackfacespin.jpg Snowman Jack POP.jpg Jack Skellington Diamond POP.jpg Jack Skellington Zero Art POP.jpg Jack Skellington Sugar Skull POP.jpg Under the Moonlight NBC POP.jpg Pumpkin King POP Pez.jpg Jack Skellington POP Pez.jpg Lego Figure - Jack Skellington.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries